Clairvoyant Addiction
by BBPhailure
Summary: Gary has been expelled, and everything at Bullworth Academy seems to be going back to normal. But you never know what goes on behind closed doors. Valerie's only hope are her meds. They keep her from seeing him again. GaryxOC Rated M For Language & Conten
1. The End

**So this is more or less a prologue, too short to be a chapter. This is my first time….ever O_O posting on fan fiction so please show some mercy….you'll get candy out of it :D The story pretty much opens to when Gary is being dragged out of the school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or any of the characters (Besides Valerie). They all belong to those geniuses at RockStar.**

**Chapter 1: The End…?**

The crowd in front of Bullworth Academy was even larger than usual. Normally my claustrophobia would kick in within seconds, but after the sequence of events over the last few days…I've been pretty numb.

As we made our way through the crowd, I carefully clung to a battered and bruised arm that belonged to Jimmy Hopkins. I was surprised that he didn't want to rest today…I mean…after dropping through Crabblesnitch's roof, _anyone_ would be pretty banged up. Then again…this is Jimmy we're talking about. And now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure anyone who's anyone wouldn't want to miss today. Sure…we showed up…but not as mindless spectators.

Jimmy sighed. "Waiting for someone to move is entirely pointless…" He growled. With that, he bulldozed his way through the crowd.

I heard a whimper behind me, as Pete Kowalski tightened his grip on the back of my shirt. He pretty much had every right to be paranoid. Get lost in this crowd, and you're as good as dead.

After sitting through Jimmy verbally abusing fellow students, and ramming into unsuspecting nerds, we managed to get to the front of the crowd. It was pretty much the last place I wanted to be…but the only reason we came…was to see _him_ one more time.

"…Talk about a crowd." Pete exclaimed, taking a good look around him. "All of this just for Ga-"

"Petey, just shut up…" Jimmy muttered, as I felt his eyes boring into my entire being. His face lost it's anger and he sighed. "Val, you don't have to be here if you don't want to…"

Before I could get a word in, the front doors of the school swung wide open. Two men exited the building first, with their backs toward the crowd. When they turned to move out of the way, my stomach dropped to my feet.

Enter Gary Smith, in probably the worst state I've ever seen him in. He was black and blue all over, with a black eye to match. Not only that….but he had three men restraining him. As they were making their way down the stairs, you couldn't help but focus your attention on Gary. He was flailing his legs in every direction, shouting things that were inaudible to us, only because the crowd was full of people either screaming profanities or telling "the tale of "The Epic Downfall of Bullworth Academy"

Gary finally calmed a bit by the time he was close to where we were standing. His eyes fell on the three of us, and his familiar, cold smirk spread across his lips. Pete grabbed onto my arm while Jimmy let a low growl escape his throat. I, for one, pretty much had enough and dove back into the crowd. Running back to the Girl's Dorm, the only thing I could see was the look Gary had given us. Even after finding my room and screaming as loudly as I could into a pillow, I couldn't get rid of the lump in my throat. As a last resort, I went to my drawer and rummaged through them. After doubling up on the percocet and bi-polar medications, the placebo that followed calmed me a bit. I managed to make my way to by bed, and slump into another one of my deep slumbers

__________

**A/N: So that's that! Short I know, but it was kinda meant to be a prologue. So tell me what you guys think! Inspiration helps me write :D!**


	2. Welcome To Hell

**So here we are. Sorry about the extremely long wait. Way too many prep courses after school…ugh…but I did manage to finish writing while I was "studying"**

**Key:**

**Bold: Dream**

**Normal: Present Day**

**Italicized: Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of the characters (Besides Valerie). They all belong to the geniuses at Rockstar**

**Chapter II: Welcome to Hell**

**The gates released an obnoxious screech as Valerie stepped onto her new campus. Before she could even close the gate behind her, she heard her parents' escalade speed away.**

"**Yeah…I'll miss you guys too…" She muttered to herself.**

**No one had waited for her at the entrance as planned. Then again…who in their right mind would wait for the ****new kid**** in the pouring rain. She took the opportunity to check out her surroundings, considering this…place…would be her new home. It didn't take her long to realize exactly where she was; everywhere she looked, it was either a nerd being shoved into a trashcan, or a pack of cheerleaders tormenting some poor girl. **

"**This**** is the 'award winning' academy they enrolled me in?" she exclaimed. "What a dump…"**

**Before her mind could wander even further, the sound of a bike approaching from behind caught her attention. She had one of two options: risk ruining the "wonderful" outfit her mother put together for her…or breaking her neck. Settling for the better option, she threw herself onto the wet grass just as a jock whizzed by on his bike.**

"**Know your place, new kid!" He shouted over his shoulder.**

**Valerie flipped his distant figure the finger before standing up. She looked down at her outfit and sighed…her white jeans were now a mess of greens and browns. A few guys stopped to laugh, none to help. Just as she turned to find her bag, she lost her footing on the wet grass. Tumbling down the wet slope, she overheard people around her in hysterics. Something collided with her body as soon as she reached the bottom, thankfully stopping her before she got into even more trouble. She groaned in aggrivation and opened her eyes, finding herself in a sea of paperwork. Not too far away from her, she noticed a boy about her age groggily lift his head.**

"**Ugh….I'm sorry" Valerie groaned, holding her head as she glared at a group of passing cheerleaders that had the nerve to laugh. **

"…**yeah…no problem…" the boy muttered, meekly. "But Mr. Crabblesnitch's papers….he's gonna kill me!"**

**He quickly jumped to his feet and started snatching up soggy papers. Feeling a pang of guilt, Valerie quickly began to help, noticing each paper was either ripped, crumpled, or illegible. **

"**You must be the new girl Mr. Crabblesnitch was mumbling about." The boy muttered in a much lighter tone. "I'm Pete Kowalski. Welcome to Bullworth!"**

**Valerie smiled as Pete outstretched his hand. "Valerie Owens." She replied, shaking his hand. "Val, actually."**

**When Pete let go of her hand, her eyes wandered from her hand, to her outfit once again. She sighed as soon as she realized she was completely covered head to toe in mud. **

**Pete smiled. "How about we get your stuff and I'll show you to Crabblesnitch's office." He laughed. "I highly doubt you need to take another spill."**

_**Fade in**_

_**Fade out**_

_**Please don't make me see him again**_

_**I can't bear to see that face much longer**_

_**Once I believed we were all…best friends**_

_**No…Petey and Jim…they're all I need…**_

**Mr. Crabblesnitch was probably the ugliest man Valerie had ever seen in her entire life. She had to hold back from gagging when he looked from her resume to her face.**

"**So…Valerie is it?" he asled.**

"**Val" She corrected, rolling her eyes**

**Mr. Crabblesnitch made a face like he too had smelled the odor eminating from the cafeteria earlier. "I see you can make quite the first impression…" he muttered, eyeing her mud-covered clothes.**

**Val smiled. "Yeah well…that's me."**

**Mr. Crabblesnitch paused for a moment before continuing. "Miss Owens, your application is just fine. But you're on quite the number of medications."**

**Val nodded as if she heard the story over a thousand times. A thousand was an understatement.**

"**Pecocet for headaches?" he asked. "Clearly that is a little…extreme."**

**Val rubbed her forehead, tracing her fingers over the scar on the side of her head. "Accidentally slammed my head into a marble shelf. Hurt really bad. Concussion and everything. Basically feels like my skull will split in two every once in a while." She shrugged as if it were nothing.**

"**ADHD due to anger management issues?" Mr. Crabblesnitch continued, worry filling his eyes.**

**Val shrugged. "Not like it's uncommon." her tone signified that she was already bored.**

**Mr. Crabblesnitch glowered at her. "ADD?"**

"**Yup…and those meds are a necessity."**

"**Do you have enough to last you until we can order these medications for you?"**

**"Sure, I guess." Val smiled.**

"…**and if you don't?" Mr. Crabblesnitch asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**The smile that spread wider across Val's face was all he needed as an answer.**

"**Very well, off you go!" He said. "The girl's dorm is the pink building by the gate, I doubt even you can miss it. Also, keep that nose clean, young lady. Bullworth Academy does NOT tolerate delinquents."**

**Val rolled her eyes and exited the room before she had to stare at his face much longer.**

_**Why did you let me attend**_

_**Why would you let anyone like me in…**_

_**You could've saved the school by turning me away…**_

_**Because turning me away means you wouldn't have thought twice before sending him away as well…**_

**Val checked herself out in the mirror as she tied her tie around her neck. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest and of girls, but she didn't look half bad in her uniform either. She began assessing the damage after the falls she took earlier. Her short brown hair surprisingly still perfectly framed her face; her bangs awkwardly swept to the side. At least it made the scar on the side of her head wasn't noticeable this way. She finished tying her tie and let it hang over her long sleeved shirt. She could deal with the green miniskirt, even though she needed the dark blue knee-high socks to cover the scrapes on her legs. **

**She looked over at her dress shoes in disgust. Completely avoiding them, she grabbed her black etnies from her bag and slipped them on. Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her map and headed back to the campus.**

**As soon as she got outside, she was greeted by a garbage can rolling in her direction. She swiftly kicked her foot out in front of her, stopping the metal from crashing into her. Who else crawled out but Pete?**

"…**This happen often?" she asked, completely oblivious.**

**Pete stumbled and fell to the ground. "…Pretty much…" he muttered, completely out of breath.**

"**Aw come on, Petey, giving up already?" a voice shouted, obviously getting closer.**

**Val looked up and saw him running towards her. A teal sweater vest covered his, obviously, built body. His hair was a dull brown that was swept to the side, but what really caught her attention was the scar that was imprinted over his right eye.**

**It made him…mysterious…**

**He stopped to catch his breath ass soon as he caught up with the trashcan.**

**Well-built…**

**He looked up and a smirk crawled across his face as his eyes went back and forth between Pete and I.**

**…handsome**.

"**New friend, girly boy?" he asked, his smirk practically within his voice. "That's cute. She gonna help you get fitted for training bras this week?"**

…**Asshole**

"**Why don't you leave me alone, Gary?" Pete whined.**

"**I'm sorry, Little Petey, I didn't know PMS makes you emotional too." Gary chuckled.**

**Val felt sympathy churn in her gut. "So, Gary, you're the dickwad type too, huh?" She spat. "Awesome. Really original for a place like this."**

**Gary chuckled again. "I do my job well, I guess…" he replied.**

**God, I already can't stand him.**

**Pete sighed. "She's new, Gary, lighten up." he mocked. "I thought I'd be a gentleman and show her around"**

**Gary stared at Pete, his eyes growing wide with shock. He ran over and clapped him on the shoulder. "You? Gentleman? You finally grew some?! Congrats!" he shouted.**

**Val softened up. She figured the vibe coming from them was somewhat of a friendship kind…perhaps..**

**Pete groaned. "Anyway, Gary, this is Valeri- Val Owens…"**

"**Valerie…" Gary repeated.**

**She rolled her eyes. "Val." she interjected.**

**A smirk spread across Gary's lips once again. "Well, Valerie…the name's Gary Smith. Welcome to Hell."**

_**Why?**_

_**Even during my peaceful slumber..**_

_**My dreams….**_

_**You wish to haunt them too…**_

_**________**_

**A/N: So that's that. Hopefully I won't get to caught up with work…I might be able to post next weekend. Reviews are welcome, inspiration keeps me going :D**


	3. Trauma Leaves Scars

**Here's the result of me not paying attention to the 3 hour SAT Prep courses I'm forced to endure. Hopefully it's a good result of my massive ADD (:**

**Start: February 27****th****, 2009. 11:59pm Song: "Endings Without Stories" -Alesana.**

**Key:**

**Bold: Dream**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Normal: Present-Day

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bully Or Any Of The Characters [Besides Valerie]. They All Belong To The Company Who Created This Teenage-Friendly Grand Theft Auto, Rockstar**

**Chapter III: Trauma Leaves Scars**

Being the light sleeper she was, something as simple as a pillow being thrown at her head was all that was needed to awaken Valerie. When the grogginess wore off, she managed to open her eyes, only to find Mandy glaring at her from the doorway."I swear, the next time you wake me up because of your little midnight convulsions, It'll be more than a pillow that attacks your head." She spat, storming away.

Val sat up in her bed and rubbed her temples. If the pillow hadn't woken her up, the massive headache she had definitely would've. She rolled out of bed and stuck her head out the window. Blazing hot out, go figure. She grabbed a short-sleeved polo, along with the rest of her uniform, and whisked off to the showers. Within twenty minutes, she was back in the dorm, rummaging through her belongings for her makeup bag. Grabbing her eyeliner, she slumped herself in front of a mirror and began slopping it over her eyes. Watching Mandy skillfully work at her own makeup definitely didn't improve Val's skill, but it did take the attention away from the circles that have recently started forming under her eyes. Glaring at her reflection, she decided not to fuss too much with her appearance before leaving the dorm. Classes were cancelled still, anyway, so she'd probably be back in her room before anyone bothered noticing headed off, stopping at the front of the school to sit at the stairs. Figures Jimmy and Petey would be late. She grabbed a hair tie from around her wrist and tied her now long, dark red hair back. She began tapping her foot impatiently as she began to bake in the heat. She sighed and finally stood up.

"God dammit…" She muttered, stalking towards the boys dorm.

Normally, any person of the male species would jump at the chance to talk to the girl that happened to pop into the boy's dorm. In Val's case, not so much. She stomped through the hallway, stopping in front of Jimmy's room to kick open the door. Zoe had already beaten her there. She had her hands wrapped around both of Jimmy's ankles, and was attempting to drag him out of bed. Jimmy, on the other hand, clung to the headboard with no desire to move what-so-ever.

"Classes are cancelled for a REASON!" Jimmy groaned into his pillow. "Take advantage of that!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, still attempting to drag him out of bed. "I would've believed your first priority would be to not let your friends down by allowing plans to fall through! This isn't the time to sleep in, Jim!" She yelled back.

Val rolled her eyes, grabbed the nearest, unused, textbook and chucked it at the bed. "Thirty-Fucking-Minutes in 110 degree weather…and you're still in bed?!" she shouted. Before he could reply, she continued. "And where the hell is Petey?!"

This made Jimmy's head rise from the pillow. His black eye had finally faded out, and the cuts on his face and neck finally decided to start healing. "He wasn't with you?" he asked.

Val smacked her forehead, cringing when she realized the bandage on her forehead still protected a long row of stitches. "…I'll just meet you guys in the cafeteria." she muttered.

It didn't take long to find Petey. Even though he was head boy, he still had the utmost difficulty avoiding things such as trashcans and bushes. With little effort, Val went to the nearest trashcan, grabbed the arm that obviously belonged to Petey, and managed to yank him out.

Petey laughed nervously, dusting himself off. "Um…thanks, Val."

Val sighed. "You really need to start standing up for yourself, Petey…" she muttered. "You're head boy, aren't you?"

Petey laughed again. "Right…" he replied. The two silently walked up the stairs, leading to the school. "…So where's Jimmy and Zoe?"

"Well…" Val said, opening the door. "They're either fighting, on their way here as we speak, or having sex in one of the communal showers…"

She noticed Petey cringe out of the corner of her eye. The through even sent shivers up her spine. When the two finally made it to the cafeteria, they threw their stuff on the table in the back corner. The Greasers would just have to deal. Petey handed her a banana from the bowl in the center of the table. Completely ignoring him, she went for the apple that lay in the same bowl while pulling a water bottle out of her bag.

"So…uh…how's your head?" Petey asked.

Val grabbed a sandwich bag containing her meds from her bag and popped a percocet into her mouth. "Nothing a few drugs can't handle…" She sighed, chasing the pill with a sip of water.

Petey stared at the apple that Val was now rolling back and fourth between her hands. As if she read his mind, she smirked and took a bite out of the fruit. He seemed to ease up a bit.

"Relax, Petey." She chuckled, popping a Ritalin. "I'm fine."

"How can I relax?" Petey replied, slightly raising his voice. "You walk around like a zombie pretty much every hour of the day! And now they're going to put you on Zoloft?!"

"Wow…were you like…off getting high all through the last two weeks?" She practically whispered., receiving a half-smile from him. She placed a Strattera in her mouth, this time swallowing it raw. "It's a natural side effect. I'm constantly doped up now."

"That's another thing…" Petey interrupted. "You blame the meds you've been taking since you've gotten here, yet this all started happening since he turned on us."

Val shot him a warning glare, but Petey kept going. "Not only that, but Mandy's been complaining that you're talking in your sleep too? Let's not forget you've ordered a new uniform, yet again. A tighter shirt and a smaller waist on your skirt?"

"So now I'm starving myself too?" She asked, spitefully biting into the apple's flesh.

"As a matter of fact, I think you are…" He replied, meekly.

Val chuckled to herself. She was pretty much the only person Petey ever dared to talk to like that…he didn't have to fear that he'd be shoved into a locker afterward.

"I'll be fine, Petey." She reassured. "Depression does some weird things to people. In my case, it ruins my appetite…a lot. Besides, I'm eating now, aren't I?"

Before Petey could respond, Jimmy plopped down next to him, followed by Zoe calmly taking her seat next to Jim.

"So the wakeup call finally worked?" Val chuckled.

Zoe smirked. "He got a wakeup call alright." She said slyly, receiving a smirk from Jimmy. More information than Val and Petey needed.

"Anyways, head boy, what the whole deal with the G…" Jimmy stopped to steal a glance at Val. "…The situation."

Val looked away, taking another bite out of her apple as Petey fought to come up with an answer. "Well…" He finally sputtered. "No longer expelled. More like suspended until further notice. The catch: he was forced to take up room and board at the asylum"

Zoe and Jimmy smirked a bit. Val took another bite, turning her attention back to Petey. He shifted in his seat before continuing. "His parents, on the other hand, aren't giving up so easily." He mumbled. "They're tying to keep him enrolled here once he gets out of there."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "You better pray you're joking, Pete…" he growled.

"I wish I was." Petey whined. "But Crabblesnitch seems like he might actually consider it.

"That pompous asshole, of course he would!" Jimmy yelled, slamming his fist against the table. "Anything to get this school more recognition."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Charitable Bullworth Academy Takes Back Mentally Impaired Child." Zoe quoted. "Gross…"

At that point, Val was pretty much forcing herself to finish eating.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Whatever…If I could take him then, I could definitely take him now…" he muttered

"Wow, what a hero." Zoe laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Jimmy turned to face her, and the couple simply smiled.

The apple went sour in Val's mouth. With much difficulty, She smiled as she swallowed the last bit of fruit. "Well…I'm gonna head down to the infirmary, followed by Crabblesnitch's office." She sighed, standing up. "Stitches removed and medications prescribed. Joy."

Making her way towards the exit, she looked over her shoulder and waved. Petey half-smiled as Jimmy raised the couple's intertwined hands in an attempt to wave. Not caring to look back again, Val sped off to the infirmary, where she was greeted by Doctor Ibarra.

"Let's make this a quick visit, shall we Valerie?" He said as she cringed. He peeled off the bandage on her forehead as they both strolled into the office. She hopped onto the examination table, waiting impatiently as he grabbed a pair of tweezers.

"This'll only take a second." He said with a smile. He brushed her bangs out of the way and began plucking at the stitching.

The pain immediately came back. Val shut her eyes, tightly, trying to block out the emotions…memories. The screams of other students, his dark smile, the crash of the trophy case, and the feeling of glass piercing her skin…it all flooded back into her mind, building up a lump in her throat. No…she wouldn't waste her tears on him again…that asshole…that traitor.

"Miss Owens?" Doctor Ibarra finally said. "We're all done."

Val opened her eyes and ran her fingers down her forehead. She didn't bother looking in the mirror to assess the damage that had been done. The texture signified the presence of an ugly scab running down her face.

"Unfortunately…" Doctor Ibarra continued. "A wound like that will indeed leave a scar…."

Oh, how right he was. Val forced a smile. "Thanks doctor." She muttered before exiting the room.

She sprinted off to Crabblesnitch's office. She couldn't waste time, she needed her medication. The memories were back, and the meds were her only hope of forming another blockade. She didn't bother knocking before storming into the office. Ms. Danvers smiled at her, not concealing her disapproval in the least as she handed Val the white paper bag.

"There you are Valerie." She said a little too sweetly

God, AGAIN. What's wrong with you people?!

"The doctors gave us specific instructions. Zoloft is taken in the morning, and the Benzodiazepines taken at night." She explained. "Oh, and Mandy came to me with a concern about your sleeping issues. Are you alright?"

Concern? Right.

Val shrugged it off. "Percocet's a bi- erm.. -pain" She replied, with a nervous laugh. "I'll remember not to take it on an empty stomach…"

Not bothering to stay and continue the conversation, Val smiled before heading back to campus. Time definitely flew by, considering it was already 4pm. She glanced around as she slowly made her way back to her dorm; People were chasing one another, friends were laughing, and couples walked with intertwined hands. Among them were Zoe and Jimmy, AKA: the perfect couple. Val had never expected Jimmy to be committed to one girl, but apparently Zoe broke that habit. Now they spent their days sitting on the railing, holding hands and laughing. Val guessed a lot honestly DID change after everything that happened with him.

She didn't let her thoughts wander much further. She ran to the girl's dorm, slamming the door the moment she reached her room. Panting now, she leaned her back against the door and slid down until she found herself on the floor. A nap…she needed a nap…needed sleep. Needed to get her mind off of everything today.

"_Valerie…"_

She dumped the contents of the paper bag onto the floor. The bottles rolled at her feet, rattling the contents inside. Music to her ears.

_The perfect couple_

She unscrewed the cap of the Benzodiazepines and grabbed one as quickly as she could.

…_he's coming back?_

She tossed the pill to the back of her throat, swallowing it raw. She carefully screwed the bottle close, stashing the newest addition to her collection under her mattress while slowly making her way to her bed. She threw herself face first into the pillow, clutching her head with her hands as she waited for the darkness to overcome her.

…_.Gary's coming back….and not even drugs will stop it…_

______________

**So there we are! Some might be a *bit* confused with the medication names (let's just say it took a lot of research…) so here's a quick summary:**

**Percocet is a drug prescribed normally to people after surgery. It's a downer medication used to relieve the worst of pains. The side effects are usually drowsiness, and they're easy to get addicted to. Failure to eat before taking them results in seizures**

**Ritalin is used to treat ADD. Side effects usually include reduced appetite, and irritability**

**Zoloft treats depression and usually has a side effects of dry mouth, nausea, and loss of appetite**

**Strattera treats ADHD. Their side effects include mood swings, dizziness, and, in some cases, suicidal thoughts.**

**Finally, there are Benzodiazepines. Their side effects include hallucinations, (in rare cases) seizures, memory problems, mood changes, and difficulty concentrating.**

**So there we are :D thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming! (:**

**End: March 1****st****, 2009. 12:08am. Song: "Walk [Pantera Cover]" -Avenged Sevenfold**


End file.
